The Telvanni Wizard in Azeroth
by Master of Death16
Summary: Divayth Fyr is widely acknowledged as the most powerful wizard in all of Tamriel. However after the Tribunal get scared of his power, they have his daughters and his best friend killed. Now wanting to leave, Azura offers him a way out of this world to Azeroth. The price: kill the Lich King!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Divayth Fyr had seen many things in his four thousand years of life, including the rise of living gods, wars that would cause the most war-hardened of men to weep in the immensity of their destruction, and the entire turning of his race from the once beautiful Chimer into the dark skinned, red eyed people they were now, but not even he could say that he was fully prepared when his patron deity Azura, decided that it was okay to send him flying through a portal to alternate world called Azeroth.

Of course the Lord of Tel Fyr had asked for a duty to do since his oldest friend Yagrum Bagarn and his four "daughters" as he termed them, had perished due to the treacherous Tribunals whim. He had been out collecting potions ingredients when the Tribunal's soldiers had attacked his home of Tel Fyr. Once he was finished collecting the latest ingredients in his search of a cure for Corpus disease, he used his spell of Recall to instantly teleport to the top of his tower, when he instantly noticed the smell of the burning bodies of his four daughters Alfe, Beyte, Delte, and Uupse. He instantly collapsed to his knees in grief as he noticed his daughters corpses, with his sweet Alfe's, the most innocent of his children, still wide open in shock and pain staring emptily into the sky.

While he was anguished over the death of his daughters, he still had a duty to his best friend, Yagrum, and quickly descended down the tower to see if his friend was still living. He knew it was not likely as his friend was always protective of the girls, and would likely have been the first to die, but he still had to hope that his friend was still breathing. As he ran down the stairs the evidence of a titanic struggle quickly became apparent, whether it was from the corpses strewn along the stairway or from the obvious signs of destruction magic being used as suggested from the scorch marks and patches of frost still lingering on the walls. Divayth took next to no notice of any of this however, as he came upon a sight that filled him with rage. His greatest friend was laying on the ground helpless as his dwarven metal spider legs were thrown haphazardly across the room while the Tribunal soldiers were taunting and torturing him.

The Lord of Tel Fyr quickly entered the battle yelling out, " For Azura!" before crashing into the remaining ten soldiers, drawing the mighty mace, Scourge, and simultaneously sending out a monstrously huge lightning bolt at four of them and smashing through the fifths bonemold armor with sickening ease, shattering four of his ribs sending him flying into the wall, dead by the time he struck it with blood dripping from his mouth onto the once pristine floors of Tel Fyr. Seeing half of their number being dealt with within the span of ten seconds had a sobering effect on the soldiers, especially as it was just at that moment that they realized just who they were dealing with, Divayth Fyr, the most powerful sorcerer in all of Tamriel, slayer of dragons, and the bane of Men. Three of the soldiers instantly knew that they were going to die, but the last two arrogantly thought that they had enough power to match him, and quickly stepped in front of their comrades with the three now cowering behind them.

The one on the left stated arrogantly," You may be powerful Lord Fyr, but even you cannot match the might of two Telvanni Master Wizards!" The other arrogant one agreed with him and boosted the morale of the three cowards behind them, which was quickly lost when all he did was burst out into laughter at such an outrageous claim, the one on the right said furiously, " You dare laugh at us? Enough! You will now die just as your whore daughters did!"

Now there weren't many things in the world that could make Divayth Fyr truly angry, due to him having an extreme amount of patience being over four thousand years old and all, but mocking his daughters after just finding out that they were dead proved to be one of them, much to the other soldiers terror and shock. As he became angry, his magicka was literally rolling off of him in waves of power that was terrifying in its glory, but also awe inspiring as it was only legend that one could become powerful enough in the Atherius realm to have it literally pour out of a person.

Due to their fear at the situation, all five of them sent their strongest destruction spells flying into the Lord of Tel Fyr hoping to end him before he could destroy them all. It proved to be fruitless though as he threw up a ward that absorbed four of the spells, letting it dissipate before simply smacking the last fireball back at the so called Telvanni Master Wizard on the right who had to duck to avoid being burned. It would not have killed him due to being a Dunmer and having an innate resistance to fire, but it would have burned terribly.

Seeing as the attack was effortlessly dealt with, all five of them quickly charged, thinking that such a powerful wizard would be defenseless in physical combat like most wizards. Also thinking the only reason he could have managed to kill one of them physically was due to surprise, they were shocked when he laughed at their foolishness before meeting them halfway in the middle of the hallway with Scourge held at the ready and his daedric armor glinting evilly in the flickering torchlight of the hallway.

Divayth knew he could have simply killed them all with his magic before they even started running towards him, but these were the men that had killed his daughters and tortured his friend. He wanted to feel their bones crush before the strength of Scourge, to revel in their pain as he knew they had at his friend's plight. He laughed as they thought him defenseless, truly these were the worst of fools.

The first one to throw a strike was the arrogant one on the right. He quickly thrust straight into Divayth's midsection, which, had he not been as skilled as he was, would have killed him. Divayth dodged the thrust, but before he could retaliate, another weapon came his way, a spear, which he had to duck, ruining his chance of killing the first soldier. He retreated swiftly to get his bearings and to analyse his opponents. The soldiers were confident now, thinking that they could defeat him physically. He quickly proved them wrong as he gripped Scourge and charged faster than they could react straight into the one on the far right, dropping to a knee as he rammed his shoulder with his daedric armor on straight into his stomach. Swiftly, before the others could save their comrade, he swung Scourge mightily right into the skull of the man on the ground wheezing. His skull caved in and splashed his blood all over Divayth and the wall next to him.

The other four were in shock at the attack, and at the grisly sight that Divayth made. Scourge and his armor were both dripping in blood and bits of bone were clinging to the tip of Scourge. The most terrifying thing in the whole image however, was the smile on the Lord of Tel Fyr's face. Without warning, he charged straight into the group of four and struck one more in the leg with Scourge, dropping him out of the battle and swiftly bringing it back up, blocking two sword strikes at once and dodging the spear thrust at his chest. He overpowered the two blades quickly by kicking one of the men in the chest hard, and rapidly decreasing the amount of pressure he put into his block, making the soldier overextend his thrust. Taking advantage of his momentary loss of balance, Divayth brought Scourge up and around in a brutal smash that landed on the man's collarbone, shattering it and his whole neck.

Now there were only two left, not including the crippled one who he could deal with later. The two Dunmer started circling him, striking and retreating before Divayth could counter Lord of Tel Fyr quickly grew tired of this, so bringing his free hand up, he cast a telekinesis spell at the last of the arrogant ones. He brought him forward, and, ignoring his panicked cries, lit his hand on fire and thrust it straight through his bonemold armor and into his chest. He quickly squeezed his heart and caused blood to pour out of his mouth.

Leaning down and whispering in his ear, Divayth said with a snarl on his face, "This is my vengeance for what has happened today!" With those words said, he ripped the soldiers heart clear out of his chest and threw it directly at the final soldier who could only stare at the situation in pure horror. His friends heart hit him straight in the face, which splattered his blood all over him. He recovered and, filled with rage charged directly at Divayth who simply smirked at him. Divayth ducked the feeble attempt to behead him and, striking forward powerfully, uppercutted the man with Scourge, which turned his entire head into unrecognizable mush. Desiring to simply put his daughters and his friend to rest, he quickly killed the maimed Dunmer with a quick, but powerful blast of lightning straight through his heart.

**Four Days Later**

Divayth was finally done grieving the death of his family. He had cremated them in true Dunmer fashion so that they could be with their ancestors in the afterlife. He had even cremated his friend Yagrum so as to honor his friend with the only way he knew how to in death. He desired to leave as there was nothing left, so gathering up his gear, which included the famous sword Goldbrand that he had gotten from Mephala, his mighty mace Scourge, and his enchanted daedric armor, the focus of which was on reducing destruction spell cost so as to increase his overall magical strength, he left the tower he had created almost twenty - five hundred years ago.

Before he could get far, he heard a voice in his head that he recognized as his patron deity Azura, telling him to go to her shrine. Due to him not having any other choice, he agreed. It took the better part of a day to get there, but he persevered. Upon reaching it, he heard her voice once again in his head.

" HELLO MY CHAMPION," her thunderous yet incredibly melodic voice boomed inside his head.

"My lady," Divayth said bowing down at her statue, " what do you wish of me?"

" I AM AWARE OF WHAT HAPPENED AT YOUR TOWER MY CHAMPION. YOU HAVE MY CONDOLENCES. HOWEVER, IF YOU WISH TO ESCAPE, I HAVE THE POWER TO SEND YOU TO AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT WORLD IF YOU DO BUT ONE THING FOR ME ONCE YOU GET THERE."

" What would you have me do, my Lady?" he asked humbly.

" I WOULD HAVE YOU SEEK OUT THE ONE CALLED THE LICH KING AND DESTROY HIM. DO THIS AND YOU CAN LIVE THERE IN AZEROTH FOREVER. DO YOU AGREE?"

" May I ask why you would have me do this my lady?" Asked Divayth extremely puzzled as to why this one being was so important as to be a threat to a Daedric Prince.

" INDEED YOU MAY MY CHAMPION. THE ANSWER LIES IN HIS WEAPON, FROSTMOURNE. WITH IT HE IS CAPABLE OF KILLING TRUE IMMORTAL BEINGS SUCH AS MYSELF AND MY FELLOW PRINCES. HE DOES NOT KNOW THIS YET, HOWEVER I WOULD RATHER DO A PREEMPTIVE STRIKE AGAINST HIM AND HIS ARMIES!" Azura's words caused the mountain to tremble with her power.

" How large is the army my lady?"

" IT NUMBERS IN THE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS MY CHAMPION, NOW I ASK ONCE MORE DO YOU AGREE TO BE SENT THERE?"

Divayth thought about it all for a minute before he said confidently," Indeed I do my lady."

" THEN GO THROUGH THE PORTAL WITH MY BLESSINGS UPON YOU MY CHILD."

Before Divayth's very eyes, a purple portal appeared in front of him, before he could hesitate however, he felt a force quickly push him through. His last thought in the world Nirn was that he hoped that his family had peace in the world of Moonshadow.


	2. Chapter One: Tricky Arrivals

AN  
Hey I just wanted to thank everyone for favoriting and following my first ever fanfiction story. And a special thanks to The Lazy Wolf for being the first person to ever review my story. As I said on the other review Divayth will be very powerful, but only to the point of being as powerful as Thrall, or somewhere along those lines. Also I got the idea for this story from "Wizard Runemaster" and "Sword and Magic" Please review  
Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda and Blizzard respectively. Also about the story earlier, I accidentally put on formatting I fixed it though.

Chapter 1: Tricky Arrivals

When Divayth landed in Azeroth, he was expecting to land in some place where he could get his bearings first, this was quickly proven wrong however, when he landed and was immediately forced to throw up a powerful ward to protect himself from a sickly green energy ball of magic. Once it had bounced off his ward he looked for the source of the trouble and was rewarded by seeing a creature ten feet tall with large bat – like wings, vampire like teeth, and an overall monstrous appearance. In the creature's right hand it wielded a warhammer that would have taken Divayth both of his arms to swing and in the creature's left hand was the same sickly green magic that he had blocked before. When Divayth reached out with his own magic and tried to feel it, he was instantly repulsed with the malevolent feel of it. The only time he had felt something similar was when he had faced off against Dremora sorcerers when Mehrunes Dagon had attempted to take over the land of Tamriel in the Oblivion crisis.

The Dread Lord Banehollow was utterly and completely confused. He had been trying to consolidate his forces after losing the Third War at the World Tree at Mount Hyjal, when out of nowhere, there was a large purple portal that appeared not twenty feet away from him! What came out of the portal was even more shocking to Banehollow. The elf, he could tell by the ears, was an elf unlike any he had seen in his immortal life. It was dark like the Night Elves, but instead of their beautiful shade of skin, this elf's skin was a gray and ashy type skin tone. He, Banehollow could tell it was a male now, had red eyes similar to the Undead. The male elf had on demonic looking armor with a huge black mace hanging from his waist and a golden sword with flames running up the sides of it in a sheathe on his waist. With that single glance done, Banehollow sent a blast of Fel magic which would have torn the skin from the elf's bones had it landed, but the elf threw up some type of magic shield around him which somehow blocked his Fel curse, something that was thought impossible until this day. The Elf studied him for a moment before drawing his flaming golden sword.

After studying the huge creature in front of him, Divayth wisely decided that this was an opponent that he could not defeat with strength. He decided that since he could not defeat the creature with strength, he would use speed and endurance in the battle that was forthcoming. He pulled out Goldbrand since Scourge would be too heavy in order to move quickly enough, since he would not be able to block strikes from the warhammer without attaining serious injury. With Goldbrand in his right hand and his left hand empty ready for any magic that he might have cast, Divayth charged straight at the creature striking powerfully with Goldbrand. The creature's size belied his speed though, and he dodged faster than Divayth thought possible. In mid dodge, the creature swung his warhammer almost faster than Divayth could see. He was forced to abandon his strike in order to drop to the ground so that he wouldn't lose his head from the powerful blow. He got back to his feet before the creature could capitalize on him being on the ground, and reanalyzed his opponent.

Divayth looked into the creature's eyes and saw cruel intelligence. It was obviously very cunning, no matter what it's appearance suggested. Hoping to catch the creature off guard, he shot a huge bolt of lightning at him. The creature merely smirked and raised a malevolently glowing orange shield around his body which absorbed the bolt. Quickly following up with his attack he pressed forward. He threw in slashes and stabs all over the creature, but he was unable to land a single strike. The only other time he had ever been pressed like this was when he once fought Dagoth Ur in the first war against him. He never faltered though, casting a fireball and, simultaneously, swinging Goldbrand around in an uppercut. The creature was unable to avoid both and had shielded the fireball and attempted to jump back from Goldbrand, but only partially succeeded. Instead of being cut into two pieces as Divayth intended, he only had a long gash about two inches deep from the beginning of his stomach up to his neck. This angered the creature and it went berserk. It became a whirlwind of strikes. Whenever it wanted to throw Divayth off balance, it would throw that evil feeling magic at him. After ten minutes of dodging, the creature left an opening. It had swung too hard causing it to lose it's balance, which Divayth capitalized on. Bringing Goldbrand up and around, he swung straight at the creature's neck. The last thought that went through Lord Banehollow's head was, 'Oh fuck'.

As Divayth walked away from the now headless creature's body, he started to look at his surroundings. He was in a huge open area surrounded by dead trees and right in front of him was a huge dark building with columns leading up to the door. With his enhanced hearing he heard sobbing and a faint roar. There were horrid creatures out front as well. Tall, sometimes up to nine feet, hairy creatures with claws, goat horns, and hooves. He felt that some of them could do magic, including some among the different races of monsters outside of the building. Deciding that since he had no idea of where to go beyond wherever the Lich King was, he might as well get back into his groove and practice killing some monsters. It had, after all, been close to one thousand years since he had seen any real action. He was very rusty.

Putting Goldbrand back in it's sheath and drawing Scourge, he charged into the group of monsters, quickly killing nearly a dozen goatmen. With each swing of Scourge creatures died in agony around him. Throwing a fireball into a group of goatmen, he continued on. Once he had got to the last one, he threw him onto the ground and burned one of his legs until there was nothing left but a blackened stump listening to the creature's screams.

Leaning forward, Divayth whispered menacingly in his ear, " I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can I want to know exactly where I am, what you are, what this compound is, the number of forces here, and if there are any prisoners here."

The satyr stared into the red eyes of the elf like creature that had slaughtered his kin and knew that if he didn't answer then he was going to die. " You are in the main headquarters of the Shadow Council and I'm a satyr. This compound is the center of our control in Azeroth. There are nearly eight hundred of us here and we only have one prisoner at the moment, a young night elf and her pet. Please, my lord, don't kill me."

Looking into the so called satyr's eyes he said, " You will tell me the way to the dungeons and what forces I can expect to meet on the way there."

By this point the satyr was so terrified of the demon elf that he didn't hesitate to say, " To get to the dungeon all you have to do is walk into the compound and turn right. There will be some warlocks and more of my kind on the way there. There is a vicious orc named Grokaz guarding the dungeon. Now please spare me my lord," he whispered pleadingly.

Divayth merely looked disgusted at him and stood up, shooting a long wave of fire at the satyr as he did so. The satyr didn't even have time to scream as he was engulfed in flames so hot they were white. Within seconds, there was only a pile of ash.

Divayth was shocked to silence when he heard there was a fellow elf here. Different species or not, for an elf to be captured by such monsters as these infuriated him to the point of rage. Blasting down the doors with a fireball, he killed everything in sight. He met some of those warlocks on the way in and blocked all of their spells with contemptuous ease. Turning right he continued down into the dungeons.

Linebreak

Arko'narin was utterly terrified. She and her faithful mount Karri had been imprisoned here at the Shadow Council headquarters for at least a week, likely longer. She was naked, cold, and scared. In her two thousand years of life, she had never before been in a situation like this. It had been a simple mission, scout the perimeters of Felwood, but had ended so badly. Her entire company killed and her capture. She simply wanted to see the daylight again. Her only thought was praying to Elune for safety. ' Oh Elune, please bring myself and Karri to safety.'

Suddenly, Karri's head perked up with her ears pointing straight up. A few seconds passed then she heard it, the sound of combat. She knew it wasn't a rescue because no one knew where this compound was at. The sound continued to get closer and suddenly she had a horrible thought. What if it was a demon revolt? She knew they happened before. She knew there was a good chance of her dying in the combat. Suddenly the door burst open and in strode something she had never seen before. It was a male, that much was clear. He was around six foot six, had red eyes, black hair and neat beard, covered in demonic looking armor which was black and red, and had two weapons on his person. The first was a long golden blade, about three and a half feet long, with golden flames running along the blade sheathed at his waist. The one in his hand was a three foot black mace with eight pillar like surrounding the head of the mace. He turned his head to the side and, to her shock, had pointed ears! This man was an elf! He was like no elf she had ever seen though. She could only hope that he would not hurt her.

Once Divayth had blasted down the door with some telepathic magic for effect, he looked around the room he had come into. It was fairly large and was very dimly lit. Looking to his right he saw a very large white cat with huge teeth chained to the wall. Across the room was the elf the satyr had spoke of. She had purplish skin with glowing white eyes and very long ears. She was naked and looking at him in terror and confusion. Before he could do anything to reassure her, a door across the room opened and in came an orc with black armor and a huge ax held in both hands. At his sides were two humans in dark robes, obviously warlocks.

Looking at him from across the room the orc shouted, " Who dares to disturb my rest!"

Divayth had no time to mess around with him so he merely raised his left hand and shot an ice spear at him, hitting his unarmored throat. Everyone in the room was in shock as they watched the huge orc quickly drown in his own blood. The two warlocks recovered quickly and sent two bolts of magic at him. Divayth instantly could tell that these two were not like the weak trash that he had faced so far. Diving to the side he shot a fireball at the one on the right, incinerating him quickly. While this was happening, the one on the left sent some kind of creature on him that was very stocky up top with blackish skin that was sometimes see through. Deciding to match this, he caught everyone by surprise once again by summoning a Dremora. The dremora began toying with the ghost like being, while Divayth finished off the shocked warlock by running forward and smashing his head in with Scourge. The Dremora killed the ghost creature and then faded out of existence leaving a silent room.

Arko was utterly and completely terrified of the elf now. When he had first walked in she had thought he was a simple warrior. This was disproved when he sent a spear of ice into Grokaz's throat. Her eyes had went wide when he did that. Seeing him fluidly dodging to the right of the Fel curses the two warlocks had sent and then retaliating with a ball of fire that had near instantly brought one of them to ash, had shocked her. It was what he did next that truly scared her though. Seeing the voidwalker floating towards him, she had thought he would incinerate it like he had done to the warlock, instead he had raised his hand and summoned a creature of his own that was completely demonic in appearance. It was about seven feet tall with black skin and horns. It had black eyes and the same type of armor as the elf. The sword held in his right hand was of the same metal. There was flames resting in his left hand as well. As the creature faded away after the battle, the elf began coming towards her. Karri roared at him, but it had no effect.

As he stood in front of her, she closed her eyes. Instead of pain though, she felt a hand on her chin and warm red eyes upon her. With a smooth and caring voice, he asked, " Are you alight?"

Quickly opening her eyes, she stared at him in shock at his apparent caring. Not daring to hope but asking anyways she said, " Please can you help me?"

" Of course but first may I get to know your name," he asked with a smile on his face.

Arko blushed at the handsome smiling face of this elf. " My name is Arko'narin of the Kaldori people. Most call me Arko though."

He smiled even wider at that and said, " Well then Arko, my name is Divayth Fir of the Dunmeri people. I promise I will explain everything once we get out of here, but for now you may want to lean back as far as you can. I'm going to have to melt the lock on this."

Doing as he said, she moved as far back as she was able to watching as flames appeared in his hand which he quickly shot at the lock on the cage. After a few seconds it began to glow cherry red. He grabbed the mace on his waist and swung breaking the lock off of the cage. Opening it, Arko quickly ran out. Turning around, she realized that she was nude in front of a highly attractive man and rushed to her armor. After putting it all on she walked over to him where he was freeing Karri. Once she was free, she ran straight at Arko licking her face. Arko reassured her that she was fine. All the while Divayth was studying her. Now that she was upright, he saw that she was around six foot four, muscular, lithe with large breasts, which he admittedly looked at when she was nude, and simply from the way she moved knew she was an accomplished warrior helped in part from the claymore on her back. Feeling regretful at interrupting them, he stepped forward and said, " I feel bad for saying so Arko, but we really need to get going. We have tarried here for to long."

Knowing that he was correct, she looked in Karri's eyes and asked, " Karri will you be able to carry both of us?" Karri leaned her head to the side and nodded after thinking about it for a little while. Heading forward Divayth stepped towards her and raised his hand. Trusting him, Arko was amazed when golden energy came out of it and surrounded her, easing her pain and fatigue. She watched as he did the same to Karri and, to her amazed eyes all of the whip marks and cuts on Karri healed. Karri stood straighter after that. As they mounted her with Divayth's arms encircling her waist, demons came pouring through the door. Nearly three hundred demons were now between them and the way out. Leaning forward, Divayth whispered into her ear, " I can clear us a way but after wards it will take a while before I can use magic again. Be ready to have Karri run as fast as she can." Arko and Karri nodded and watched in awe as Divayth shot out a ball of fire as large as a horse towards the center of the group which exploded in nearly fifty feet in every direction. He slumped forward after that but the damage was done. Of the nearly three hundred demons all but twenty were dead and those twenty were on fire anyway clearing the way for Karri as she ran outside. Arko breathed her first breath of fresh air with a sense of awe, joy, and pure gratefulness at the man that was currently dozing against her back with her tightly holding onto his arms, ensuring he stayed on. Her last thought before leaving the compound was that the sun looked truly beautiful.


End file.
